Dance The Tears Away
by dHensKy021
Summary: “Kaorudono, will you teach me to…uhhh…dance?”Kenshin asks Kaoru for a dance lesson, a favor asked by Sanosuke. The kenshingumi is up to something to get Kaoru and Kenshin together, but will their plan succeed? Will a simple dance bring Kaoru and Kenshin t
1. Chapter 1

"Kaoru-dono, will you teach me to…uhhh…dance?"

Kenshin asks Kaoru for a dance lesson, a favor asked by Sanosuke. The kenshin-gumi is up to something to get Kaoru and Kenshin together, but will their plan succeed? Will a simple dance bring Kaoru and Kenshin together or apart? Please read and review.. K+K and a bit of S+M!

* * *

**DANCE THE TEARS AWAY**

**Discalimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, that I don't.

**Chapter 1**

**Dances and Memories**

"Kaoru-dono, will you teach me to…uhhh…dance?"

Kaoru almost choked on the tea she was sipping. She never expected Kenshin would ask such a favor.

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

"No way, Sano! I don't even know how to dance, that I don't," Kenshin stated firmly, as if his resolute rejection of Sano's request would stop the street fighter from pestering him.

Wincing from Kenshin's clear-cut refusal, Sano scratched his head, thinking of ways to convince the rurouni to accept his appeal. '_I could kidnap his sakabattou.' _He eyed Kenshin's sword tied securely to the band of his hakama. _'No, that won't do. His sakabattou's like his Siamese twin. It's impossible to remove it from his side.'_

Sano released a frustrated sigh. _'What to do, what to do…You can do it, Sagara… think, think, think!'_ Nothing came.

"Oh c'mon, Kenshin!" Sano leapt from his sitting position and stood in front of Kenshin. "That's the reason why you're going to ask Jou-chan to teach you!"

Shaking his head lightly, Kenshin straightened himself. "If you're so keen on learning, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"You don't think I've thought about that already!" Sano was almost yelling, trying to calm himself down. This wasn't going as easy as he thought it would be. The rurouni was being stubborn, and his refusal to cooperate was pushing the street fighter to the brink of his sanity.

"And…" Kenshin said calmly.

"And…well…I figured if I asked her, she wouldn't take me seriously. She'd just laugh at my face," Sano frowned at the thought of Kaoru's mocking billows of laughter. "Plus, she'd probably think I'm too perverted to ask her to teach me."

"Are you not?" Kenshin chuckled.

Apparently, Kenshin was taking Sano's dilemma lightly. It tempted Sano to hit Kenshin with Kaoru's bokken, which was propped against the wall. He, however, abandoned the idea, thinking it wouldn't do him any good. He'd just have to use his "communication skills" rather than his fighting proficiency to coax Kenshin into going along with his plan.

"C'mon! Be serious, will ya? This is the first time I asked fox-lady go to the dance with me at the Tanabata Dance Fare," Sano's gaze drifted towards the window. He had a dazed look on his face obviously reminiscing a moment he had with Megumi. "Unbelievably, she said yes…"

His goofy grin made Kenshin think Sano was having an out-of-body experience when he thinks of Megumi. It was…creepy.

"And now, the problem is…you don't know to dance…"

Kenshin's words hauled Sano back to reality. It hit him hard. Turning his attention back to Kenshin, Sano placed a hand on the ex-hitokiri's shoulder. "That's why I'm _begging_ you to ask Jou-chan to teach you!" Sano plead. "Then… you teach me what she taught you. That simple!"

Kenshin stared at him for a moment, squinting his eyes as a thought crossed his mind. "Sano, don't you think it would be a little awkward… me, teaching you…'you know…guy to guy."

"You're impossible!" Sano burst incredulously. "Of course we wouldn't…ya' know…dance as partners."

Kenshin shuddered inwardly. _'That would be…gross." _

"Anyhow, I still don't approve of your idea. Why don't you just ask Megumi-dono to teach you since SHE is the one you asked out," Kenshin said as he turned his back from Sano to prepare the ingredients for their dinner.

"Are you stupid!" Sano yelled, sitting on the countertop, watching Kenshin chop the radish. "She'd never dance with me if I'd do that." Sano gave a half-hearted groan. "Besides…" His voice was soft, almost an inaudible whisper. "I told her…I'm a good dancer!"

Of course, nothing escapes the senses of the ex-hitokiri. He heard every single word Sano had uttered. Kenshin didn't know whether to laugh at what Sano just told him or to be disappointed at Sano for lying to Megumi…plus he's being asked to connive in Sano's little scheme. He continued chopping the ingredients carefully, thinking of what to do about Sano's problem. He did want to help Sano, but it wasn't really that simple for Kenshin.

'_At least you'll have time alone with Kaoru' _Kenshin thought hopefully

'_Yeah, but…it would be an unnerving situation. I mean, what if she doesn't know how to dance!'_

'_Nonsense! You know she knows how to dance.'_

Kenshin's inner battle was driving him crazy. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sano fidgeting, also deep in thought. Sano's a nice guy. He was always there for him when he was in trouble. Heck! He even went to battle with Kenshin against Shishio, even if it meant he could also lose his life. So, what was so hard with this teensy-weensy favor? Sano wasn't asking him to kill anybody; it was just a dance…

Sano rose abruptly off the countertop, suddenly groveling at Kenshin's feet. "Onegai, Kenshin…If you want, you could ask Jou-chan to the dance! Pleeeeeaaaassseeee…"

_You could ask Jou-chan to the dance…_

Sano's words reverberated in Kenshin's mind. He did want to spend some time with Kaoru, he just didn't have the guts to ask her out. What if she turns him down? What if she doesn't like him? What if she's gonna go out with someone else? Too many what ifs entered Kenshin's troubled head. Kenshin looked at Sano, who was still pleading…he's really determined to learn.

"Kenshin, please! Just this one small favor…" Sano clasped his hands together, hoping to get that angelic look children would usually have when they're begging for something from their parents.

Setting aside the ingredients and knife, Kenshin faced Sano. Sano looked ridiculous; he seemed like an overgrown kid asking for lollipop. Good thing he wasn't pouting like what kids dot o achieve the puppy-look. Kenshin scratched his chin, indecisive at that moment. _'Kaou-dono never really had time for herself lately. She's always busy training students from other dojos. Maybe this could help her relax a bit.'_

Kenshin nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Sano's head jerked forward, not believing what he just heard. "Really!"

"I just said okay, didn't I" Kenshin muttered. He didn't know what mess he got himself into this time. He just hoped Kaoru was in a good mood today. He eyed the bokken on the wall disdainfully. _'Better keep that out of Kaoru-dono's sight…for safety purposes.'_

"I'll make sure Yahiko's out tonight so…ya' know," Sano winked, elbowing Kenshin's ribs. "Well, I'm off to see fox-lady. Thanks Kenshin."

Sano left Kenshin to attend to his cooking. Closing the gate of the dojo, he stealthily vaulted towards the Sakura tree where two dark figures were waiting.

"What took you so long, tori-atama?" an irritated Megumi greeted the nearing street fighter.

"Lower your voice, kitsune! Someone might hear you," Sano whispered gruffly.

"How did it go, Sano?" Tae asked looking serious and determined.

"With my convincing powers, I think it went pretty well," Sano said stroking his chin.

"Did he say he'll ask Kaoru-chan to the dance?" Megumi asked.

"Well…not really," Sano replied, running a hand through his hair. "But by the looks of it, I think he'll ask her out."

"You think!" Megumi half-screamed at Sano. "You mean you're not sure?"

"Pipe down, kitsune!" Sano said calmly, poking a finger in his ear. "He didn't actually tell me he's gonna take Jou-chan to the dance fare!"

"Then, we'll just have to wait what happens," Tae intervened, hoping the two would stop arguing.

* * *

**CURRENTLY**

Kaoru straightened herself, not trusting her ears. "What was that again, Kenshin?"

Kenshin gulped. "Annooo…can you teach me how to dance?" Kenshin said slowly, looking down at his cup of tea. He was too discomfited to look at Kaoru, especially now that he could feel heat rushing across his face.

"Is there a particular reason why you'd like to learn?" Kaoru asked curiously. He had never asked her a favor before, but this one request…she never anticipated something like this, even in her wildest dreams. It was 'kawaii' actually.

Kenshin, writhing his fingers, struggled to find an answer to Kaoru's inquiry. Sano begged that Kenshin shouldn't tell Kaoru about what they discussed earlier. "Well…aaannnooo…I…There's this…uhhh…"

Clearly, Kenshin was having a hard time answering her question. Kaoru looked at him, brows arched in curiosity.

A minute had already passed, and all Kenshin managed to say was "uhhh…errr…" and incoherent babbles about a dance fare. Kaoru was growing impatient every second. Releasing a puff of breath, Kaoru stood up. "Never mind, Kenshin. Don't answer that question."

Kaoru placed her cup of tea on the table and walked out to the porch, leaving the rurouni in the kitchen.

"Kaoru-dono, where…"

"Kenshin, are you coming or not?" Kaoru said standing in the courtyard, observing the sky as faint glows of the stars started make itself visible on the orange tinged horizon.

Kenshin hurriedly left the kitchen and went out in the courtyard, standing behind Kaoru, whose back was turned to him.

"I figured its better here out in the courtyard. There's not enough space in the kitchen to dance." Kaoru said, turning to face Kenshin.

Kenshin's eyes lit up. "Hai!"

Kenshin prepared for his lesson. He removed his sakabattou from his hakama and stood in front of Kaoru, waiting for her instructions.

"Ready?"

Kenshin nodded. And so the lesson begins.

"Okay, it's done like this. First place your hand…" Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's right hand and positioned it on her waist. "here". She rested her left hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

"H-hai!" Kenshin mumbled.

"Your other hand…" Kaoru, again, grabbed Kenshin's free hand and interlocked her fingers with his. "will hold mine, like this."

Kenshin nodded, suddenly feeling hot patches spreading across his cheeks.

"Now, we start with the footwork. Follow me." Kaoru instructed, showing Kenshin the slow dance step patterns, moving forward, backward and to the side.

"No Kenshin, not that foot…" Kaoru said calmly.

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono…It's just…I can't…" Kenshin muttered shyly.

"Here…" Kaoru release her hold on Kenshin's shoulder and pulled up the skirt of her kimono slightly above her knees. "You can see where my feet are going, 'that better?"

Oh, he could see not only her feet alright. Her flawless limbs were alluring. Kenshin was trying hard not to gape. "H-hai," Kenshin said, slightly shaking his head to get tempting thoughts out of his head.

"Okay, we start again," He heard Kaoru say.

After an hour of what they thought would be a pain-free dance lesson…

"Now, try to go backwards…" Kaoru said. "No…ouch…not like that…ouch!"

Kenshin was struggling to coordinate his limbs. Who knew dancing was awfully complicated. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono."

"Let's try again. I think it's better if we count."

"Alright. Promise I won't step on your foot again," Kenshin joked, though he knew that was impossible.

"You better not!" Kaoru teased.

They started the dancing again…

"1,2… 1,2… backwards… 1,2…1,2… side again….1,2….1,2… forward…"

They tried dancing to the tune of Mother Nature. The crickets sang tot them, while the fireflies danced around them.

"Am I doing good?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai," Kaoru replied, though her toes still ached from the countless times Kenshin accidentally stepped o her. "We can go a little faster now, ready!"

Kenshin beamed, glad that he was making progress. "Yes."

Kaoru counted a little faster and stopped until Kenshin was able to follow the step patterns without counting.

It was growing dark. The sun had completely hid behind the mountains, leaving the moon and the stars to illumine Tokyo.

Down at the Kamiya Dojo, Kenshin was getting the hang of Kaoru's dance lessons. He was able to follow the pace smoothly, no longer hurting Kaoru's toes in the process. This was what Kenshin ever wanted since he came home form Shishio's fight…a moment alone with Kaoru. He never had the opportunity to do so because ever since the Kyoto battle, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi and the rest of the 'family' had been dogging him wherever he went like he's going to run off somewhere. Of course, he would never do that again, especially when it hurt him to see Kaoru break down like the day he said goodbye. It tore his heart to pieces. It took every ounce of his willpower not to turn back, because he knew if he did, he'd never be able to leaver her. He'd never go to Kyoto to fight Shishio. But he had to do his duty…he had to face Shishio for Japan's future…for Kaoru's future.

Kenshin unconsciously pulled Kaoru closer to him, his grip on her tightened. The memories of Kyoto haunted him, but her close presence made it all go away. Her jasmine scent numbed his senses, dissolving the pain in his heart. He could never understand his fate. He had done so many horrid things in the past that he didn't deserve to have such divine blessings such as Kaoru. Kenshin deemed himself unworthy of her, yet being close to her seems so right. He could never deny the fact that he truly loved the shihondai more than his life. Kaoru is not as elegant as Tomoe, not as reserved as Tomoe, and not as demure as Tomoe. But, Kaoru is not Tomoe, and for Kenshin, all the girls in Japan are nothing compared to Kaoru. Her beauty encompasses what can be seen by the eye, it delves deeper into her soul, and that is what makes her a priceless gem in Kenshin's perspective.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's firm hold on her. She felt so safe and secure in his arms; she wished time would stop to make the feeling last forever. Smiling wistfully to herself, Kaoru mumbled a faint praise to Kenshin, admiring his performance. Kaoru slowed the pace of their dance, mellowing down into a slow side-to-side step to rest their exhausted tarsals.

The air was getting chilly. The cold wind wafted past them, nipping at their skin. Kenshin could feel Kaoru shiver from the cold. Kenshin was about to tell Kaoru that they should get in the house now before she catches a cold, but something was preventing him from doing so. A voice echoed in his head "Not yet…"

'_But Kaoru-dono will get sick, that she will,_' Kenshin thought worriedly.

'_Just not yet…_' the voice repeated.

His yearning for Kaoru's presence made him long for more.

Another involuntary shiver from Kaoru brought Kenshin back to his senses. Letting go of Kaoru's hand, and placing it on his shoulder, Kenshin positioned his untangled hand on Kaoru's waist, pulling Kaoru closer, hoping to protect her from the frigid atmosphere.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said breaking the silence. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"Otou-san taught me," Kaoru smiled at the thought of her father. "He was an excellent dancer." Kaoru remembered those times when they'd dance in the dojo after a tiring Kamiya Kashin Ryu training.

'_You need to learn how to dance, Kaoru-chan…in case a boy asks you out,'_ Kaoru remembered her father joking about how graceful and good she is at dancing and that she's ready to dance with other dance with other boys.

'_Boys are disgusting!' _That was what Kaoru usually told her father every time he'd tease her. Kaoru was boyish when she was little. She'd rather play with bokkens than with dolls, and would rather have male playmates than girls.

It was nice reminiscing the fun moments with her father, but she couldn't help missing his presence and his soothing voice. The last dance they had was before he went to war. It was a slow, sad dance. Kaoru held his father tightly, as tears poured freely down her face, staining her father's gi.

"Don't cry, Kaoru-chan. I'll be back," Kaoru's father whispered. "Don't worry."

"You'll come soon, ne, otou-san?" Kaoru said in between muffled sobs.

Her father squeezed her small arms. "Hai. I'll return right after the war."

But he never came home. Kaoru waited for her father. Everyday, she'd sit on the porch, hoping for her father's return. One day, a telegram came saying her father got killed in the war. Ever since that day , she stopped dancing, and busied herself in perfecting the Kamiya Kashin Ryu.

Kaoru's eyes started to sting as tears threatened to spill down her face. Blinking back the tears she wished Kenshin wouldn't notice, Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin's hold. "You learn fast, Kenshin," Kaoru muttered pertaining to their dance lesson. She was no longer in the mood to continue, now that memories of her father plagued her mind.

She turned and was about to go back in the house but Kenshin seized her arm and pulled her into his arms, enveloping her in a tight embrace. Kenshin knew it broke Kaoru's heart every time she'd talk about her father. He knew how it felt mourning alone for someone special, and he wanted Kaoru to feel she was no longer alone.

Shocked by Kenshin's forwardness, Kaoru stood paralyzed under Kenshin's strong arms. Fresh tears started to pour freely down her face as soft sobs managed to escape her trembling lips.

Kenshin stroked Kaoru's hair, a silent plea to stop her crying. "It' alright Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said softly hoping his reassuring words would comfort her.

Kaoru nodded slightly as if saying she will be okay. Kaoru buried her head in the crook of Kenshin's neck to stifle her soft sobs and calm her spasmodic breathing. She was glad she found solace in Kenshin, a feeling robbed from her since the day her father left their home.

Pulling away from Kaoru, Kenshin reached for her bowed head tilting her face up to look at him. "I'm sure your otou-san doesn't want to see you sad," Kenshin hushed. "You're not alone anymore. You have us… and you'll always have me."

He reached for her tear-stained face, wiping the tears away with his fingers. His face edged closer to Kaoru's, trying hard to fight the temptation to kiss her. Kenshin knew it was a futile battle. Their faces were mere inches away from each other when…

_CRASH!_

Both of them jumped, startled at what they heard. It sounded like something broke from inside the kitchen. They rushed towards the source of the sound only to find a cat licking its paws beside shattered shards of clay pot.

"It was just a cat," Kaoru mustered, relieved it wasn't someone dangerous.

'_Darn feline,' _Kenshin thought scornfully, eyeing the cat who disturbed his rare moment with Kaoru.

"I'll take care of this mess, Kaoru-dono. You should go to bed now. It's pretty late." Kenshin said as he crouched to pick up the ruins of the pot.

"Okay," Kaoru replied.

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono…for the lesson," Kenshin said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"You're welcome." Kaoru smiled as she turned towards the hall to her room.

**A/N: That's the first chapter! What ya' think! Please review… This is my first fanfic so please be nice… Thank you for reading…  
**

**- dHensKy021**

**Did a little editing.. with the typo errors! ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it a lot! I also apologize for the typo errors. I wasn't able to reread the whole chapter before posting it since I had gazillion things to do! Really sorry!

Anyway, this is my second chapter. I just typed whatever came to my mind. He3! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (but I hope I did!-)

Chapter 2 

_Someday, when the time is right, you will find me beside you. _

_I will make up for the things I should have done. You will hear the words I should have said._

_But for now, let me care the way I want…silent but deep._

The sun was yet to rise, but the stars started to disappear from the horizon. The chill in the atmosphere made it more conducive to sleep, and the soft sounds of the insects were sweet lullabies to the slumbering town of Tokyo.

Sleep, however, was no longer a leisure a certain rurouni was free to enjoy.

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes as consciousness overtook his senses. He was usually awake at this time of the day, and his first thoughts were always of the girl sleeping just behind the thin wall of his room. He had been thinking a lot about her lately. He couldn't help it. It was driving him crazy. Despite his deep feelings for the girl, there were always those nagging feelings…those feelings that always created a hole in his inner being…those feelings that prevented him from telling Kaoru how he really felt.

Kenshin shook his head slightly, willing the thoughts of Kaoru out of his head. He slowly stood up and prepared for the day ahead.

---

Shards of light invaded Kaoru's room, waking her as it battled her lethargic senses. She opened her sleep-drained eyes, smiling as the birds chirped merrily outside. An augury, perhaps, of a good day…so she wishes.

As Kaoru tied her hair into its usual high pony, an object hanging on the wall caught her eye. The same object she routinely checks daily. Her calendar. She went over to it ripping the first page, now showing the present date. It was a Thursday…an ordinary day. Kaoru scanned the next page. _Friday_. On it were several heart-shaped illustrations previously drawn by Kaoru. She smiled wistfully as the red hearts reminded her that tomorrow is Tanabata. The day most ladies in Tokyo had been waiting for…a day she had patiently, but eagerly waited for. Her enthusiasm, however, dwindled as _the day_approached. And now that Tanabata is just a night away, she doesn't know whether to feel excited or disappointed. Things just weren't going her way.

Brushing the thoughts away, Kaoru went back to tending to her hair and slipping into a new kimono.

Breakfast was quite typical.

Kenshin had prepared miso soup and rice balls. Sano and Yahiko were, as usual, gobbling the meal like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey, slow down you two!" Kaoru cringed as grains of rice were impelled through the air. "Looks like you fasted for a year!"

"You wouldn't say that if you actually spent the night at Sano's!" Yahiko mumbled, his mouth full of masticated rice balls. "There's no food to eat. I was almost tempted to steal the fishbone dangling from his mouth!"

Yahiko's comment earned him a round, red bump on the head. "You ungrateful brat!" Sano murmured.

Kaoru giggled lightly. She felt sympathy for Yahiko, so did Kenshin, but Yahiko's absence last night was greatly appreciated. Not that they want the boy to move out; it's just that they wanted some peace and quiet around the house, and some time alone too.

"Yahiko stood up, apparently finished with his meal. His bowl was so clean, it looked like it was just washed. "Well, I'm off to the Akabeko. I promised Tsubame to help out. Thanks for breakfast, Kenshin."

Kaoru stood up as well. "I'm going with Yahiko. Tae said she needed to see me today." Before leaving, Kaoru also reminded Kenshin to keep Sano out of the kitchen or they may end up starving for a week. "You're in charge, okay?" Then off they went.

"Looks like it's just you and me, now," Sano grinned cynically, patting Kenshin's back.

Kenshin just nodded. _Let's just get this done and over with._

---

Kaoru and Yahiko were on their way to the Akabeko when they noticed a lot of stalls in the market had mushroomed from all corners of the area. Most of the vendors were selling jewelry. Kaoru caught sight of a particular accessory. It was sapphire-studded ring. The cerulean gem seemed to taunt her as it glistened under the mid-morning sun. It actually reminded her of last year's Tanabata, when Kenshin gave her a ring…_the ring_…which Kenshin found in the fish he caught. _A fish_. Imagine her surprise when she found out. Kaoru grimaced at the thought. That was a bitter memory she never wishes to remember. Despite the incident, Kenshin was able to redeem himself in the end by giving her flowers. The flowers were great, still she felt embarrassed of the way she acted.

Several men walking past her ripped Kaoru from her thoughts. They were headed for one of the stalls selling accessories. She heard one of them say he would buy a bracelet for a girl he would invite for the Tanabata dance.

'_Lucky girl'_ Kaoru thought miserably. She was expecting…no, she was **_wishing_** Kenshin would ask her out for this year's Tanabata.

'_Dream on, Kamiya' _Kaoru mocked herself. Kenshin seems more interested in other things, other than the Tanabata Festival…other than her.

"Hey busu! Hurry up. You move like a turtle!" Yahiko complained.

"You can go ahead, Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru retorted, "I have something to attend to first."

Yahiko released a frustrated huff, leaving Kaoru in the market.

Kaoru walked towards a booth selling ribbons and body ornaments. She spotted a silk ribbon that most probably cost more than she can afford. She fingered the material carefully noting its softness.

"That ribbon would really look good on you, miss," the vendor commented, obviously talking Kaoru into buying it.

"Oh no. I don't think-"

"Why don't you try it on?" A voice behind Kaoru suggested.

Startled, Kaoru turned to face the source of the voice. "Hiro-san! What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking around," Hiro smiled, his amber eyes trained on Kaoru's face. "How about you?"

"I'm on my way to the Akabeko," Kaoru said, putting back the ribbon where it was previously laid. "I should probably be going now."

"Ah, Kaoru-san," Hiro stopped Kaoru before she could leave. "Well…uhh… 'hope to see you tomorrow. You're coming to the dance, right?"

"I-I'm not sure yet," Kaoru said being reminded again of her wish of being taken to the dance by Kenshin. "I really have to go."

---

"Who knew dancing could be this…simple!" Sano said, playfully twirling his imaginary partner.

"East for you to say," Kenshin murmured.

Kenshin had been teaching Sano the dance patterns he had learned from Kaoru. Kenshin, who was now seated on the dojo floor, watched as the Sano pranced around the room. Slightly relieved his lesson with Sano was almost over.

'_This is ridiculous'_ Sano thought as he did another twirl. He had to fake he was so into this dance lesson. _'This is soooooo sissy! Thanks a lot, Tae!'_

Flashback

"Sano," Tae began. "I need you to do me a favor." Tae looked serious. Her eyes solely focused on Sano.

"Okay," Sano stood, doing a demonstration of his boxing techniques on a helpless table. "Whose neck do I have to break?"

Tae raised her eyebrows, looking at Sano like he was crazy. "No, Sano…nothing violent. This is just about Ken-san and Kaoru-chan."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sano said, calming his partially disappointed nerves. He was thinking Tae had called him because she had "serious business" that Sano could help out with. _'Just great. My hands had been itching for rough action And not THAT kind of action.' _Sano thought. But, he was willing to help out anyways.

"As you know, Tanabata is on Friday. And, well…we need to help out Ken-san and Kaoru-chan. Maybe this is their chance to finally express their feelings," Tae said.

Sano winced. Tae was getting a little mushy. But the woman had a point. At the rate Kenshin and Kaoru was going, he wouldn't be surprised if Yahiko and Tsubame get hitched first before the two. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Tae related to Sano what he needed to do, since he was Kenshin's "best friend" and can be a little persuasive at times, he would do most of the work. Megumi had promised to help out too. "Sano, if the plan succeeds, all your debts in my restaurant are erased," Tae proposed, hoping Sano would do a good job in their little scheme.

"Really?" Sano's eyes lit up. "Well, consider me now debtless since you picked the right man for the job. Our plan will succeed. No doubt."

end of flashback

"Kenshin, thanks for your help," Sano said as he sat in front of Kenshin, massaging his dance-beaten toes. "I want you to have this." Sano handed Kenshin a package which he had kept from Kenshin and Kaoru when he entered the dojo.

"Thanks, Sano. But what is this for?" Kenshin said as he ripped open the covering.

"It's a thank you gift!" Sano said as he helped Kenshin open the package.

Slowly tearing the last of the covers, it revealed a back gi and a white hakama. "Wow! This looks expensive, Sano," Kenshin said, admiring the fabric.

"You know me…I have good taste," Sano grinned.

"Wait. Where did you get the money for this?" Kenshin asked, skeptical. He knew Sano very well. If Sano had cash, he'd either use it for gambling or to buy sake.

"Well, that's not important—"

Kenshin cocked a brow. "You didn't…steal this, did you?"

"Hey! I may be a gambler but I'm not a thief," Sano said as he stared incredulously at Kenshin.

"Sorry…"Kenshin apologized. "Just making sure."

"Well, I won this game, okay!" Sano said, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I'm sick of your pink gi so I thought of buying you a manly garment!"

"And what are you trying to imply with the 'manly garment'? This gi is perfectly manly," Kenshin said defending the pink gi he was wearing.

"Yare yare! But you have to wear the black one for the dance," Sano suggested. "So, have you asked jou-chan?"

"Well…" Kenshin scratched his head.

"Well, what?" Sano asked impatiently. Operation Get-Kenshin & Kaoru-Together isn't going the way Sano had planned. He's starting to feel like this is a hopeless case. _'No. I shouldn't give up'_ Sano thought. _'Remember your tab, Sagara! Remember!'_

"Why don't you try on the gi and hakama, Kenshin," Sano said as he stood up. "Go on."

'_In the meantime, I have to re-think my plan to get you and jou-chan together'_ Sano thought as he watched Kenshin head for a room to change.

---

Kaoru could feel Hiro's stare on her retreating form, her cheeks started to feel hot. Hiro had been asking Kaoru for the past few days for the Tanabata dance, but she politely turned him down. He was just one of the many men who Kaoru had rejected. But now, Kaoru started to doubt whether she did the right thing, seeing that her platonic relationship with Kenshin wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't even sure of what Kenshin feels for her. Kaoru pursed her lips in sad acceptance. She was just hoping against hope that Kenshin shares the same feelings. Which may be utterly, depressingly impossible.

Tae had spotted Kaoru as she approached the Akabeko. She had prepared a table for Kaoru where lunch was served. Beside the table lay a small package Tae had intended to give to Kaoru. Kaoru was like her little sister and she would willingly take dire measures to make Kaoru happy. She did owe Kaoru a lot. Together with Kenshin, Kaoru and the rest of their friends had been saving Tae and her restaurant every time drunken jerks or mindless gangsters decided to show up and make a scene. Now is the time to give her 'little sister' something to smile about.

Kaoru seemed deep in thought as she entered the restaurant.

'_What could she be thinking?'_ Tae thought to herself, but she decided not to pry.

"Hello Kaoru-chan. I'm so glad you're able to come over," Tae greeted as she showed Kaoru to the table she had set up earlier.

The Akabeko was a bit busy that day. There were a lot of customers dining. Kaoru could see Tsubame bustling in the crowd, plates and bowls in hand.

"Kaoru-chan, let's have lunch first, shall we?" Tae said as she poured tea on Kaoru's cup. _'I hope she'll like my gift.'_ Tae thought eyeing the package.

---

Sano scrutinized every angle of the new gi Kenshin was wearing. The black cloth contrasted well with Kenshin's skin. "That looks good on you," Sano praised.

"Thanks, Sano." Kenshin said as he fingered the hem of the gi's neckline. "It fits well." Kenshin had to agree to Sano's earlier remark that the gi looked manlier. Not that his **_magenta_** gi made him less of a man but this color just radiated certain qualities befitting a man.

Sano looked satisified. He nodded to himself, and giving Kenshin the thumbs-up. _'Jou-chan will fall head over heels for Kenshin, and my tabs will all be gone…poof!'_ Sano snickered.

Just then, a knock from the gate was heard.

"I'll get it, Kenshin," Sano said as he proceeded towards the wooden entrance of the house.

"O-ohayo. Is Kamiya-san home?" A man slightly shorter than Sano asked. He seemed nervous, fidgeting a lot under Sano's curious gaze.

"No," Sano replied directly.

His response seemed to relieve the man, but he also looked disappointed upon hearing Kaoru wasn't there.

"What do you need from her?" Sano asked, not caring if he was being a little nosy.

"A-are you his boyfriend, sir?" The man looked intimidated by Sano's tall stature but he needed to inquire.

"Hell no!" Sano said, surprised by the man's question. That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Then it struck… "Why do you ask?" Sano queried, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Well, I was wondering…" The man looked hesitant, but he proceeded anyway. "I would like to take Kamiya-san for Tanabata…"

Sano's eyes widened as the man went further to telling Sano of his long time crush on the shihondai. _'This guy has got lots of loose screws in his head to have liked jou-chan that much.'_ Sano thought.

The man had finished telling Sano his romantic narrative. Feeling slightly embarrassed of his sudden outpour of bottled emotions, the man looked at Sano hoping Kaoru's friend would tell him something about Kaoru…anything.

"Well, that was…" Sano couldn't find the word…_mushy?…no…pathetic?…no…I know…_ "That was interesting," Sano said drawing the words out really slowly. "Unfortunately, Kaoru is no longer available. She-"

"You mean she has a boyfriend?" the man interrupted abruptly.

"No. I meant, she can't go top the dance with you because my friend already asked her out," Sano said, making sure the man got what he was trying to say. He wasn't going to let anybody stop him from getting Kenshin and Kaoru to the dance…and getting his tabs forever erased.

"Oh. I understand," the man said as he walked away, feeling disconsolate.

Sano stared as the man walked slowly away from the dojo. He felt sorry for the guy, but hey! He's got a job to do.

"Who was that?" Kenshin asked. He had changed into his old gi, and is now curiously peering over Sano's shoulder, looking at the retreating form of a man.

"Oh nobody. Just one of the many admirers of Jou-chan," Sano said, shaking his head. "He was asking if he could take Jou-chan to the dance."

"What did you tell him?" Kenshin asked inquisitively.

"I said, he can't', coz you're taking Jou-chan," Sano grinned, satisfied with his answer.

"You said that?" Kenshin looked worried. "But I haven't asked her yet."

"What!" Sano almost yelled. "You want that man to go out with Jou-chan? Fine!"

Sano craned his neck to look for the long-gone man. "Oi…come back here!" Sano shouted, apparently acting he could still see the guy. "You can take-"

Sano stopped yelling when he felt Kenshin's hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'll ask her," Kenshin mustered, his eyes covered by the fringes of his red mane. "I'll ask her tonight.

A/n:

Sano…tsk tsk…always the clever guy…hitting two birds with one stone! -x

Hope you liked it. That was like a little insight of what happens before the big event. I felt it was a little rushed…sorry…but I promise to make up for the next chapter. Super sugary waff on the next chapter.

I was a bit pressed for time since school started the other day and I wanted to post the 2nd chapter before classes resumed…so it was a little hurried… sorry! But I do hope to hear from you… please leave me a review. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! I'm still aliiiiive! I am truly sorry for the very very very very very very very very long update. So busy, and had a major writer's block.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin,

**Chapter 3**

**WRONG PRESUMPTIONS**

The sun started to hide beneath the mountains preparing for twilight to conquer the heavens when Kaoru arrived at the dojo. Cradling the parcel given to her by Tae, she slowly entered her room and laid it on the floor, curiosity flooding her thoughts since Tae never told her the content of the package. She gingerly ripped the wrapper revealing a beautiful red kimono with golden butterfly embroidered into the silk fabric. Kaoru fiddled with the hem of the dress, astonished with her new garb. She never had a kimono that was as fancy as the one that Tae gave her. She never had the time to shop for new clothes or to go out with friends for she had a dojo to run and a 'family' to take care of. But Kaoru never regretted not doing what women of her age do. She was contented of what she has, and will do anything to make the people she loves happy. Kaoru stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, placing the kimono in front of her.

_'I would love to use this for tomorrow's fare,'_ Kaoru thought. But thinking of the Tanabata brought on a fistful of varied emotions. For one, nobody asked her to the fare. Correction, **Kenshin** didn't ask her to the fare, a wishful thinking. Such a frustrating and longing feeling assaulted her thoughts. _'Maybe he asked someone else?' _Panic immediately coursed through her veins causing her face to flush with dread. She almost dropped the kimono she was holding but got a hold of herself when she tried to shake off the frenzied feeling. She looked at the garment in her hands once again and huffed as she slid the kimono into her clothing rack, never knowing when she'll be able to use it.

Busy preparing for dinner, Kenshin carefully diced the vegetables he was about to put into the pot. He stared on the chopping board, not really paying attention to what he was doing. He had other things in mind, and one of those things was a certain blue eyed woman who had been locked up in her room ever since she arrived from Tae's. '_What could she be up to?' _Kenshin asked himself. But Kaoru's current deed was not what's really bothering the rurouni. Nostalgia of that afternoon's events came drifting back to the rim of his consciousness...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

*****knock knock*

"Who is it this time?" Sano grumbled as he stood up from the porch unwillingly opening the gate of the dojo to look for the source of the sound.

"Hello..i-is Kaoru-san home?" a young man asked.

Sano puffed his pent up frustration and answered the young man with a tinge of annoyance in his voice, "No, she is not home. And if you're gonna ask her to the dance, the answer is N-O " Sano paused. '_Kenshin is going to ask her later, ' _Sano mentally added before slamming the door. It was the fifth time that someone came looking for Kaoru undoubtedly hoping for a chance to be her date for the Tanabata. '_Amateurs!' _Sano chuckled.

"Oi Katsu!" Sano yelled as he saw his friend walking towards the dojo. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing really," Katsu said as he scratched his head. "Just wondering if Kaoru-san's home"

"Oh no! Not you too!" Sano half yelled. "Is half the town in love with Jou-chan or what? Are there no more women out there since all these men look for is Kaoru, Kaoru,Kaoru?"

"Whoa!" Katsu held his hands up, surprised of Sano's outburst. "Do you like Kaoru-chan? Cause you act like a paranoid psycho."

Sano had to admit, he had been acting like Kaoru's overprotective brother for the past thirty minutes or so shooing away Kaoru's prospective dates. These men were driving him crazy, how many more of the townsmen were going to ask for Kaoru? No thanks to Kenshin who was always busy with the house chores, he was the one who had to drive them away.

"Sorry," Sano mumbled, embarassed of his sudden flare up. His patience had dwindled to its breaking point.

"Well, you couldn't blame those men for asking your jou-chan out," Katsu pointed out. "She is quite a looker. And Battousai's vehement denial of their relationship makes guys think they have a chance."

Sano stood speechless, he didn't know how to react. He didn't know that his task would be this complicated. But he can't give up, not now. "I still believe that their actions speak for them and not the endless tirade of their platonic connection." The ex-gangster can't believe what he was talking about. It was like sissy girls gossiping.

"Anyway..." Katsu interjected, noting that the conversation was leading to an awkward situation. "seeing that Kaoru-san isn't available...anymore...I guess I'd have to ask someone else. Is that Megumi, a friend of yours?"

Sano threw him a 'don't-you-dare' look, making Katsu step back a little.

"Nevermind. Just asking," Katsu grinned as he waved goodbye to Sano, off to search for some other date.

Kenshin was able to hear the conversation between Sano and Katsu. He had thought that the people of Tokyo knew Kaoru was his woman despite his constant assurance to the neighbors that he and Kaoru are just friends and nothing more to stop the gossip-mongers who were ruining Kaoru's name. Guess the people believed him after-all. A feeling of relief and disappointment nudged at his senses upon this realization. Relief, because people no longer talked behind their back... and disappointment because now, young men think Kaoru is available. She **is **available, isn't she. It's just that his enemies kept referring to Kaoru as his woman, and he was close to believing that she is his.

"Kaoru-dono is not mine," Kenshin whispered, as if talking to himself will make him believe it was so. But a small voice in his head wished she would be.

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

**Lifting a bowl of riceballs, Kenshin served the occupants of the Kamiya dojo a healthy serving of his freshly cooked meal. Kaoru helped him pass the bowls to Yahiko and Sano accidentaly brushing her hand against Kenshin's making her blush furiously. Kaoru mentally berated herself for acting as such.

_'It's like you haven't touched Kenshin's hand before!' _Kaoru thought.

Unbeknownst to Kaoru, her skin against Kenshin's sent jolts of tension into the rurouni's already tensed mind. A physical reminder of what he has to ask Kaoru that night. Kenshin gulped as the thought of inviting Kaoru for the Tanabata once again crossed his mind, making his heart thump faster. Nobody in the dining room even noticed the slight trembling of Kenshin's hand as he was passing Kaoru her bowl...well, except of course for Sano who fully knows Kenshin's small ordeal. Sano sniggered to himself as he watched Kenshin's slight display of agitation, earning him weird stares from Kaoru and Yahiko, and a fleeting glare from Kenshin. Sano winked at Kenshin hoping to ease the man's inner flurry.

"Thanks for dinner, Kenshin," Kaoru said as she placed the empty bowls on the sink. She wasn't really able to enjoy dinner that much even if it was with the person she likes. The dance fare kept pouncing in her head all day long, especially now that

Tae has given her such a lovely kimono that she could use tomorrow. But, how can she, when she doesn't even have a date.

Just then, a knock was heard from the door. "Stay here, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin half ordered, half plead. He left her and strode towards the dojo gates.

Kaoru obeyed as she was told, but her curiosity got to her. _What is taking Kenshin so long? And, who might the guest be? _The impatient shihondai, tip toed towards the kitchen door. Peering at the dojo gates, she could see Kenshin talking to someone who was standing outside. Muffled voices drifted towards Kaoru's spot. She stayed there, struggling to listen to the hushed conversation. _Sano, maybe. _Kaoru thought, or hoped. But a high pitched laughter suggested otherwise. It was not Megumi's, nor Tae's or Tsubame's _So who could the guest be?_ Kaoru inched closer to the door's opening, careful not to be seen. She vaulted silently towards a spot that was hidden beneath the shadow of the dojo beams. The acoustic was finer on that spot, she could hear the colloquy a lot better.

"Thank you, Kenshin-san," Kaoru heard a young woman say. "The flowers are great." She said as he she added a teasing giggle to her repartee.

"Maa-maa," the rurouni replied. Kaoru could feel her face heating up as she allowed half of her to face peer round the beam to have a better sight of the two conversing.

"Nice choice of flowers too," a girl, about Kaoru's age, was cradling something in her arms. Kaoru could see she was carrying it with great care, as if gripping it tighter than her delicate hold would crush the insides of the bundle.

Kenshin gave a small smile, sensing Kaoru's presence hidden behind the dark. Fully aware that his raven haired tanuki was eavesdropping, he chuckled to himself. Thinking that this was merely a friendly talk, he let her be.

"I guess I have to get going, Kenshin-san. Well, see you at the Tanabata tomorrow," the young lady bid. "And thank you again." She raised the bundle in her arms, just enough for Kenshin to peek. The fragrance of the bundle wafted in the air. The wind bearing the essence to Kaoru's senses.

_'Lilacs' _Kaoru instantly recognized the aroma, the minute she had a whiff of it. _Those were flowers she was carrying_.

Kaoru stealthily went back to the kitchen upon hearing the girl's adieu. _Flowers? Tanabata?_ Kaoru was connecting the pieces in her head, and it wasn't a nice thought. Her face was red, not entirely knowing why. Was it because of anger? Jealousy? Dejection? She shook her head roughly, not allowing the brimming tears to fall.

_If Kenshin has a date, I certainly can find myself one too!_ Her pride taking over.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this was super duper short and not a lot of waff in it. I was thinking of ending it in this chapter but thought otherwise. He3... Currenlty working on the 4th chapter, and maybe the final. Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
